


Welcome Home

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunions, Sourin Xmas Xchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke tries to surprise Rin after a trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alchemy Assist (Mosspetal)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alchemy+Assist+%28Mosspetal%29).



> I really hope this is okay. I had to drop my original idea because my health is just so bad right now, so I wanted to get out something. The request was just for fluff so I hope this is okay.

The apartment was empty.

Sousuke frowned as he walked over to the fridge, teal eyes skimming the practice schedule Rin had hung on the door with shark magnets.  It was an off day, just like Sousuke had thought, and yet strangely Rin wasn’t home.  The two of them usually stayed home when Rin had a break, watching movies and cooking together.  But Sousuke had been gone for two weeks and hadn’t told Rin he’d be coming home early, hoping to surprise him.

Pulling out his phone, he opened his text messages and sent one to ask how Rin was doing and what he was up to.  Hopefully it wouldn’t sound too suspicious; he did want his early arrival to be a surprise, after all.

He moved away from the fridge, lounging on the couch as he waited for a response.  After ten minutes, his phone finally buzzed.

_It’s an off day so I decided to go to the beach.  We can go together when you’re finally back._

Sousuke was about to reply when his phone buzzed again, displaying another message.

_I really miss you, Sou._

He felt his chest tighten up as he read over those words, imagining the sad smile Rin was probably making.

**I miss you too, Rin**

After sending his response, Sousuke got off the couch and headed for the door.  Going to the beach to surprise Rin would be a lot more fun than waiting around at home.

* * *

After getting out of the taxi and paying the driver, Sousuke looked out over the beach.  He didn’t want Rin to see him first, because that would spoil the surprise.  Walking down the stairs slowly, his eyes scanned the beach, finally finding the shock of red hair he was looking for.

As Sousuke walked closer, he took in the way Rin looked; skin wet from the ocean and pretty hair tangled with salt water.  His shoulders were turning pink and he would have a nasty burn later in the day if he didn’t reapply sunscreen.  He smiled as he made his way over to Rin as quietly as he could.

Thankfully, Rin hadn’t seemed to have heard him.  Sousuke stopped shortly behind him, feeling his heart swell.  He had missed Rin so much and it had only been two weeks.

“Rin, your shoulders are going to burn.”

Rin tensed up in front of him before jumping up and whirling around.  “Sousuke…?  You weren’t supposed to be home for another few days…”

“What, aren’t you happy to see me?”  Sousuke chuckled lightly, opening his arms as he saw Rin move to run towards him.  He stumbled back slightly before finding his footing and wrapping his arms tightly around Rin. “I missed you, Rin.”

“You should’ve told me you were coming home early,” Rin grumbled, arms wrapped tightly around Sousuke.  “And my shoulders feel fine.”

Sousuke laughed again, patting the pink skin of his boyfriend’s shoulders.  “You’re going to burn.”  Leaning down, he pressed soft kisses across the dusting of freckles on Rin’s cheeks.

Rin laughed softly before shoving gently at Sousuke’s chest.  “Fine, you big oaf.  Put more sunscreen on me?”

“Of course.”  Settling down in the sand behind Rin, Sousuke took the bottle offered to him.  He rubbed the lotion into Rin’s skin, pressing soft kisses to the back of Rin’s neck as he did so.

Rin leaned back against him after a while, humming softly.  “I missed you, Sou.”  He turned his head, pressing a kiss to Sousuke’s cheek.  “Welcome home.”

Feeling his heart swell with joy, Sousuke wrapped his arms around Rin, holding him against his chest.  “It’s good to be home, Rin.”


End file.
